X Files Lights In The Sky
by Theresa471
Summary: There is a new investigation going on in the mountains of Cole Brook, N.H. New blimps have shown up on the radar screens for the local military.
1. Chapter 1

_**X Files Lights in the sky...**_

It's been almost a year now since the aliens tried to destroy planet Earth. However with the help of agent Dana Scully and a co-worker from the F.B.I. to develop a vaccine to save everyone having been affected.

Even Fox Mulder almost to the point of dying. At the last moment she was able to find and save her partner with injecting him with the vaccine.

Months later...

Agent Fox Mulder having to be out in the field. He was given orders by A.D. Skinner to check on the where about of all new sightings of space crafts showing up in the N.H. mountain areas.

There has been about 30 reports from residents living in the mountain region. They had reported to the local authorities, including the regional F.B.I. office and UFO societies with members ranging from 100 to 800 depending on the time of the year.

Mulder had kept his wife/partner Dana Scully behind. In order for her to take care of there new baby daughter Amanda born six months prior.

Scully didn't mind having to stay behind. Due to the fact that she didn't wish to leave Amanda with others to take care of her while working.

Since left for the area to search for clues with his friends The Lone Gunmen. Even though not the original members Fisher, Barrows and another member were asked to tag along for the investigation.

For which all three of them agreed with the help from agent Fox Mulder of the X Files. Instead of going with Mulder, they were able to take there own beaten down black truck for traveling the mountain region.

Fisher had mention to Fox Mulder about the recent reporting of U.F.O.'s and missing persons around 20 or so during the past few years.

Barrows was able to show a document report to agent Fox Mulder that was given to Barrows during her investigation. Having to been mention in the Lone Gunmen reports the past three months.

Meanwhile that night in the middle of the mountain range of Colebrook. N.H.

There were three U.F.O.'s flying over in unison. And for which the local radar control center were able to notice the three blimps on there screens.

"Sergeant Bellows, did you see that on the screen?" His superior officer walked over from behind him to confirm.

"What ever it is, it's not ours that's for sure." Sergeant Bellows says with calmness in his voice, in spite of all of the reports lately.

"One thing for sure about those blimps. The F.B.I. and agent Fox Mulder of the X Files will need to be called in to investigate." He states with moving to check his console for any further blimps moving out quickly of the region.

Just as quickly as the blimps had showed up on the screen, those blimps moved out of the region into some unknown area.

Chapter Two Up next


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Lights In The Sky

Scully having to be sleeping quietly next to Amanda in the nursery of there house. Amanda was able to sense that her mother was acute sensitive with being alone without her husband Fox Mulder.

With leaving only early this morning. Mulder would be meeting up with the Lone Gunmen in Cole Brook, N.H. This is not the first time they have been visited before. With results having several humans taken abroad unknown alien vessels.

However this time. Neither does agent Fox Mulder and the Lone Gunmen have any idea as to what exactly is going on in the area. Unless a new military organization is trying to scare everyone out of the area to hide the complete truth.

Scully started slowly and softly talking to her daughter Amanda. This way it would make her feel so much more comfortable being around unlike for when William as a little baby.

Currently with William all grown due to rapid aging at age 24. He's currently on the way back to Earth with his wife Allysa and his rebels. In order to help his father fight back against a new alien race wishing again to destroy Earth and the solar system.

William is supposed to be making contact with his mother. Once they are able to enter into Earth's orbit. When Fox Mulder had insisted William call his mother first instead of him. Since he was going to be working with the Lone Gunmen investigating the strange lights in the sky.

Watching her daughter falling asleep. It would give Scully a chance to relax in the living/kitchen section. She needed to up beat her energy levels with taking out the chocolate and vanilla ice cream from the frig.

Walking quietly into the kitchen. She moved over to the kitchen cabinet to take out a small cup saucer to place the desert inside. After that she took it over to the counter to sit with having to turn on the tv/cable to check up on the news of any sorts.

And when she did. Scully was quite shocked with finding that three lights in the sky were being tracked in the Cole Brook, N.H. region.

Listening to the reporter from the local tv station. The woman Julie Anstor reported that five local residents have been reported missing for the past few days.

This report for Dana Scully really peaked her interest for the most part, along with needing to call her husband Fox Mulder and A.D. Skinner about the report mention on the news broad cast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three **Lights In The Sky**

Scully walked out of the kitchen area to grab her cell-phone from the marble coffee table in the living area. She has gotten used to leaving it there for now, ever since she had remarried Fox Mulder.

Thinking a great deal about the reports in regard to the lights in the sky. She was beginning to think that the Government might be the cause of the reports. But then again it could be the Consortium group once again in the lime light to try and take over Earth once more.

Scully has been trying to stay calm for the most part ever since the first vaccine was developed less then a year ago. With everyone having been injected, so far there hasn't been any type of side effects.

Even though she had thought that there might be a problem for when it comes to Fox Mulder and his immune system. However when she had injected the serum into his blood stream. He was able to fight his battle from the long standing enemies trying to drive him down into Hades.

She went to pick up the cell phone to bring up her husband's number on the screen. Pressing send she was hoping for the best with his answering.

"Hello!" He does answer some where on a side road in Cole Brook, N.H.

"Mulder, this is Scully are you all right?" She asked to being with the conversation with her husband.

"Of course, I' m fine Scully. What's going on you sound some what strained in your voice?" He scolded with his replied with the sun starting to go down in the mountains of Cole Brook, and some what chilly for this time of the year.

"I have a reason to be Fox. I caught the tv broadcast earlier for where the local reporters in Cole Brook in regard to sightings of lights in the sky. And on top of everything else ...there has been reports of 30 residents having disappeared." She groans a little over the phone.

There was mostly silence for a moment. "Scully, this is not a good thing at all. It's why we are investigating, even though I have not heard from the Lone Gunmen since we started with the drive."

"Do me a favor Fox. Please keep me a tune with the situation. I just don't like this one bit with all of those disappearing from the face of the Earth."

"Lets just hope no more residents will be taken. I will call you when I get close to a motel to settle down for the evening. But in the mean time, I need to contact Fisher and Barrows on there location at the moment." He states with looking out the window to check on a flight of Air Force planes flying over in the flight path.

"Love you, Mulder. Take it easy please." She calms herself while waiting for her husband's response.

"Love you." **And then Click** for where the cell-phone went dead on her end of the line.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4th **Lights In The Sky**

Colonel Timothy Pattons and the other two Air Force planes were flying over into the flight path of three unknown blimps on the radar screens.

Colonel Pattons and the other two in there planes were ordered to check it out from the airbase located fifty miles away from Cole Brook.

Pattons has been working for the air base during the past ten years, and he never has seen anything like it before. This includes any or U.F.O. activities in the area.

It was moments later...

The three Air Force planes were caught off guard when they saw the three blimps drop down very quickly. Only to disappear quickly into the forest region.

The three men had no idea what exactly was going on with the blimps flight path. But one thing for sure a full report will need to be sent off to General Mitchell of the Air Force.

Colonel Pattons ordered his two men to make one last past of the forest region. Even though with the sun starting to set at this point. There was nothing to be seen for the moment, this also includes the cameras having to be used and sent to the air base for processing.

"All right everyone, lets head back to the air base. This just doesn't make any sense for the moment." He responds over the communications air waves.

Colonel Pattons, this is Zake. Something is wrong. I' m having problems trying to control the plane for some odd reason." He loudly says over the intercom sounding excited with his voice.

"Me to. I ' m having the same problems." But after a moment all three of the Air Force planes were in full control once again. "Lets head back to base to give a full report to General Mitchell."

In unison both of his men made comments. "Thank god! This zone of space is just two scary to patrol."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five **Lights In The Sky**

The three low level space crafts called the Lurells. Used a special device to send them through a worm hole just inside the forest before disappearing.

The Lurells are part of the aliens consortium just outside of Alexandra, solar system.

They had there battles with the rebels involving William and his group. Even though of late William's vessel has been staying close inside of Earth's solar system. In order to reserve there power levels on all fronts.

Lately the Lurells have been traveling back & forth from Earth to there home planet taking back the humans from the city of Cole Brook. Of the 30 taken, only 15 of them were able to survive the transition of human to there form.

With orders from the supreme leader. The group of 15 were retrained for where they will be dropped off back to Earth. Even though there was a possible chance that the 15 both male and females will be back into Cole Brook, N.H.

Once this starts to happens. There would be a number of the locals interested in finding out what is going on. And why with contacting the F.B.I., along with the Lone Gunmen.

When the three alien vessels went through the worm hole. However this time they were being trailed by three of Earth's Air Force planes, and no doubt being filmed to be sent back to there officials.

Being back through the worm hole and entering there planet's atmosphere. Junith having to be in charge of the three vessels. He was able to contract the supreme leader Bellows.

On the view screen in front of him of his space craft.

"Were you approached by the humans?" He asked Junith on the screen.

"Affirmative. It's not a good thing supreme leader." He states with great concern with his vessels having been approached.

"Your going to have to find out where those air force planes came from, along with retrieving those films and be destroyed. Take along a group with you, in order to be successful with our mission."

"So we are going to have to take what ever action that is available to you and your combat group. Understand Junith?" He asked with a serious undertone in his voice.

"I do. I will put together a group with-in the hour." He says with closing off the communications terminal to get busy with his work.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6th **Lights In The Sky**

Junith walked away from the supreme leader to follow his orders. Walking over to the main security complex for where five of those soldiers will be going along with him through back to the worm hole and Earth.

Junith was determined to get his job done with finding the film on the Air Force base, and destroying it.

Walking into the classic building. He felt the air conditioning running to keep everything cool. Even though there planet is dying with-in the next six months from the sun moving towards them.

Only security forces are currently living on the planet, while the last of the 20,000 have traveled to another solar system close by.

Junith found the five he needed inside the communications bay discussing tactics. When he bowed his head into the room. All five of them hollered for there friend to come on over.

"Find. But I have an important matter that needs to be discussed right now everyone."

"What's going on Junith that's important?" Gregory asked with being his closet friend in the security force the past five years.

"I will explain."

As for Fox Mulder. He was able to find a suitable motel to stay for the next few days.

Even though he's been in contact with the Lone Gunmen. They were able to find a suitable place to stay and discuss tactics with agent Mulder over the phone.

Having reached the Sun Valley motel in Cole Brook, N.H. Manager Jerald Winters suggested that Mulder stay in room 230 on the second floor. It's the most quietest room of all of them for the motel.

Mulder having to be standing outside of the office, while his vehicle turned off. "Mr. Winters, I will take it for now. Here is my credit card to pay for the room." He says while taking a peak out at the full moon having to be looking some what weird this evening.

"Good enough. I will be right with you with your statement. Everything is all set for you and your room. There is plenty of food and drinks stored in the frig. Including cable/hot tub and porn movies." He states with a straight face.

"Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7th Lights In The Sky

Actually Mulder's motel room was very comfortable to his likely. The only thing he didn't careful was the fact there was a full moon out this evening making it very odd.

Ever since Fox Mulder arrived to this motel. He had the strangest feeling he was being watched for some odd reason. And he had no idea by who or what might be making him feel this way.

Turning up the lights in the living area. Mulder was rather impressed with the layout of the place. Dropping off his belongings on the side of the grey couch. First he checked with taking out his black sweats and tee shirt to sleep in. While getting things ready for a hot shower.

He will call his wife Scully afterwards to find out on how she is doing, as with his daughter Amanda.

Walking over to the window for a moment. It was at this time he saw something in the sky. It had looked like there were three planes flying in unison. Either it was the Air Force or in his judgement U.F.O'S making it's way to the mountain region.

At this point his blood pressure started to race at seeing this. He just hopes that nothing is going to happen with more disappearances in the process.

Moving away from the window. For going the hot shower for the moment. He decided to make that call to Dana Scully instead.

At the house Scully was sitting outside on the couch with the weather just perfect for the evening. Scully just placed her daughter Amanda into the crib for she hopes for the rest of the evening.

Scully had placed her cell-phone on the side of her just in case. And this was one of those times when her cell-phone started to chirp. Right away she knew just who was calling on the Caller I.D.

"Mulder, what's wrong?" She asked right away with looking out into the sky to see the strangeness of the full moon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Lights In The Sky

"Scully, your not going to believe I just saw or at least I seen it with three vessels looking like UFO'S flying over the mountain region." He says with taking in a gulf of air into his lungs.

"Are you sure Mulder it wasn't three Air Force planes flying over doing training flights?" She asked with looking down at her daughter in the crib upstairs.

"Are you serious! They were not Air Force planes. They were able to disappear very quickly over the mountain range. I will have to investigate this further when I have the chance."

"Just don't get yourself caught this time by what ever aliens that are involved this time." Scully says with full of emotion for when it comes to her husband.

"I will be sure to be very careful Dana. And besides I have a new life to live with you and our daughter Amanda." He responded with moving back into the middle of his motel room. "By the way how is Amanda this evening?"

"She's having a hard time trying to fall asleep. She is the exact opposite of William for when he was a little baby." She states with watching Amanda play with her toy from inside of her crib.

"Give a big kiss for me, Scully. I will let you go now. I still have a few things to do before even deciding to try and sleep." He says over the cell-phone.

"Love you, Fox." She responds with having to end the conversation tonight.

But for now Mulder needed to go outside and drive a few miles on whether he's able to find anything. His curiosity was driving him crazy at the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9th Lights In The Sky

Junita was able to find the film that was used from the Air Force plane. It was able to captured certain images of lights in the sky of three vessels.

He wasn't able to tell which type of vessel before disappearing into the mountain range. Moving into the film room without being found. He was able to take what was needed before opening up a small worm hole to travel into and closing.

Even though the security alarms had gone off throughout the base. None of the officers involved weren't able to find a thing inside the room.

But in the meantime.

The entire base stayed on alert with sending out six different Air Force planes to cover the same region of space.

This is where the Lone Gunmen and even agent Fox Mulder having left his motel to investigate further. However first he needed to place a call to them with finding how far away they were from the Sun Valley motel in Cole Brook, N.H.

Fisher, Barrows and Henry a new member was sitting in the back of the black van when he heard the cell-phone go off. For which he announced to Fisher having to be driving.

Stopping on the side of the road with the darkness upon them. There was very little lighting, including a partial moon up high over the horizon.

Henry handed the phone to Fisher. The number of agent Fox Mulder was showing up on his caller I.D. "Mulder what's up?" Fisher asked before Mulder went into detail on what's on his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Lights In The Sky

Mulder spoke back on his cell phone to speak with Fisher. "Where are you?" He asked with looking up at the partial moon looking out his driving side with the wheel.

"Two miles from Sun Valley motel Mulder. Why do you asked?"

"I'm leaving the motel Fisher after noticing the three objects in the sky earlier. Can we meet back at the motel since your only a few miles from the place?" Mulder asked

"Before I answer your question. We saw the same three objects as well earlier. We were hoping to see the same thing some time soon that we can try to follow until losing them in the mountain range."

"It's why I' m out here now looking for those damn lights in the sky. So are you coming? I will wait inside my room before we decide to head out."

"That's fine Mulder. We will be there with-in the next 30 minutes or sooner. By the way can you get us two rooms if possible?"

"I will see what I can do with the rooms. I will use my credit card, while your able to pay me back another time." Mulder states with starting up his vehicle and taking out his credit card to speak with the on duty manager at this time.

"Fair enough Mulder. See you soon." He tells Barrows and Henry to settle in in the truck to head for the motel with using the GPS in front of the dash.

Meanwhile the Air Force once again sent out there planes to investigate the mountain range.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th Lights In The Sky

After ending his call to the Lone Gunmen. He headed back to his motel to charge two rooms for fisher, Henry and Barrows. Driving his vehicle over to the manager's window on the side. It was the same man that had taken care of him.

"Mr. Mulder, how can I help you?" Looking up from reading a magazine that looks like something to do with U.F.O.S.

"I need to know on whether you have two rooms open. I have friends arriving very soon. Can you help me out?" Mulder asked gently.

"Let me check Mr. Mulder." He looked up the information on his computer screen on the side of him. "Ok, I see here I have four rooms available. I will place your friends with the two beds in room 212, and 213."

"Excellent. I will use my credit card. Since you already have it on file." He says with taking out his card to check it once again in case not all of the information was actually given.

"Just give me a moment, and I will print up a copy for your records Mr. Mulder."

Mulder watches as he goes to work with making sure all was in perfect order with the payment.

He's able to open up the window further. In order to hand the agent his copy of the bill for the Lone Gunmen's rooms. "Thanks, my friends will highly appreciate your business with your motel being so far in the mountain region."

"I know. And lately I have seen some strange objects in the sky. It's why I like reading these type of magazines the last 15 years." The manager said with showing one of the articles that was written by one of the Lone Gunmen's group.

"Interesting article. I read it in another magazine about returns. I must go, I hear a vehicle pulling into the parking lot. It must be them."

"Good evening. Let your friends know about the restaurant on whether they are hungry or not."

"I will tell them." It was at that particular moment when Mulder moved his vehicle to meet up with his friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th Lights In The Sky

"Here you go Mr. Mulder, your two rooms are all set for your friends. I know this is none of my business. But it was very nice of you to have paid for the two rooms." The manager says with handing back the payment receipt.

"Don't worry, I plan to have my money paid back to me. Now if you will excuse me, I need to be waiting for them."

"Of course sir."

Fox Mulder moved back into his car to drive over to his room parking lot space. That's if it is still empty for this time of the night.

It was at this time looking out his window. Mulder noticed something in the sky, even though it was a quarter moon. He was still able to see the vessels flying.

He was very excited to see them. Just at the time his friends from the Lone Gunmen have shown up. It was Fisher looking out of the black van noticed it as well. "Mulder, look!" He says sounding very excited. While hearing the other two inside getting out to take a quick look.

"I see it Fisher. Looks like it's the Air Force planes this time around making its rounds in this section. I just might make a call to the local regional base run by General Mitchell."

"I suggest that you do Mulder just to be safe this time around." Fisher says with getting out with the others to get some fresh air after being stuck in the van driving here in the first place.

"Ok, I will. But for now Fisher. I have your rooms paid for. You can go and rest. Or walk over to the restaurant for something quick to eat. It's open 24/7 for anyone just getting in from a long trip." He says with handing the two sets of keys to his friends.

"Thanks for the keys, we certainly could use the rest after such a long drive."

 **Thirty minutes later at the Regional Air Force Base**

General Mitchell just arriving at the base for a late meeting with his staff. Getting out of his jeep, he is stopped at the gate by one of the sentries.

"What's going on Lt. Beacon?" He exclaimed while being some what pissed off with being stopped this way.

"There is a call waiting for you in your office. It has something to do with the F.B.I. and the state of having UFO'S flying around in the Cole Brook, N.H. area."

"All right Lt. I will head for my office now. This have better be good, or else I will be blowing my steam at anyone that gets in the way."

"Understood sir." As the officer opens up the gate to let the General go ahead to head for his main office on the base.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th Lights In The Sky

General Mitchell walked into his office. Since it was late, there was no one around in the outer office. He was trying to figure out on who from the F.B.I. would be calling him. Especially when it's been awhile since the last time with the returns.

Sitting down in his brown chair. He goes to dial the number with the one person on the other line.

"Hello, who is this?" General Mitchell asked with talking to the person on the line.

"General Mitchell, you don't remember me? It's agent Fox Mulder."

"My, god Mulder, it's been a long time since the returns. How can I help you this time around?" He asked with taking in a deep breath into his chest.

"General, I' m currently staying in Cole Brook, N.H., along with my friends from the Lone Gunmen. I need to ask you. Are your pilots been chasing U.F.O'S over the mountain region?"

"How did you know this agent Mulder?" General Mitchell asked with caution in his tone.

"Because we saw them fly over a couple of times General. Do you happen to know on whether these ships were able to use a worm hole to travel from place to place?"

"I have no idea. But currently I have my pilot out on patrol checking the same area they always see them before disappearing. I will call you on whether I get any type of information from the pilots."

"Good enough General Mitchell. If you wish to see me in person. I can always come to the base, or you can come to the motel I' m staying with my friends."

"I will let you know agent Mulder. But for now, I will call my pilots and find out what is going on with them."

"Ok general. I will leave it at that for me. Take care." **Click...** The cell phone went dead afterwards. Agent Mulder went to lay down in his room to rest for a little while.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th Lights In The Sky

Even though Mulder went to lay down in his motel room. He was still thinking about what General Mitchell had said to him about calling his pilots.

Fox Mulder needed to speak with the Lone Gunmen about his conversation. He got up from the bed feeling restless ever since he arrived and seeing those crafts flying over.

Placing on a light jacket since some what chilly, along with a partial moon this night. Walking out with his keys. Fox Mulder walks over to the section for where the Lone Gunmen are staying.

Barrows was alone in her room. Since she wasn't going to be staying with two men she has no romantic feelings for since joining the organization. Currently she was sitting up reading one of the magazines her group puts out monthly.

Mulder knocked on the door belonging to Fisher and Henry. They had there command center hooked up with the computer terminal set for the satellite controls for this area.

Mulder could hear voices from inside of the room. "Come"...He's told to come on in, while he had his hand on his weapon just in case something is not right.

When he walked in. He was able to see the command center that was hooked up by his friends. "What's all this Fisher?" He asked with standing in front of the laptop...

"Trying to keep up with what is going on in the local air space by the military. And currently the Air Force is going crazy trying to keep up with three U.F.O'S across this region before disappearing into some type of worm hole."

"This is not good at all Fisher. Maybe I can help some what with calling my son and his rebel group to see on whether they would be able to locate them." Mulder states with pulling out the communications device that was inside of his trousers.

"It's a gamble, hopefully it will work Mulder." Fisher says with walking away from the group.

"I will do it Fisher. But at the moment I have no idea on whether William and his group are even in the Earth's Solar system."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th Lights In The Sky

"I need to go inside the room to get the communications device William gave me awhile back." Mulder says outside to the boys moving out of there black van.

"Go ahead, while we bring our equipment into the rooms." Fisher replied with moving out his special terminal that is tied into his laptop.

Mulder ran into his room. He was able to find the communications device from inside his luggage for which only a handful of items have been removed.

When he found the device he opened up the coded numbers to send a signal to his son's vessel.

On board William's space craft. He and his rebels saw three vessels come out of the worm hole very close by of Earth. He and Johan were just about ready to chase them when a communications was coming in from his father Fox Mulder.

"What the hell!" William stated with sitting in the command center with his second-in-command anxious to get moving. "I will take it Johan. Just hang on until we know for sure."

"William it's dad. Where are you currently?" He asked from inside the motel room.

"We were just about ready to run after three alien vessels just coming out of the worm hole." William announced while looking over at Johan.

"I suggest you don't William. They are a race from the planet Alexandra called the Lurells and very dangerous in order to deal with. The military in the Colebrook, N.H. region has been having a hard time trying to catch them."

"I have heard of the Lurell's dad. I heard the same about them having to be very dangerous. The past 15 years from sources they have killed a great many different races in the Alexandra solar system."

"If they continue to cause problems here William. I have no idea what might happen with the population." Mulder says over the communications terminal.

"All right Dad. I have decided not to chase them. My crew is not going to like the idea never the less. Johan what do you think?" He asked over his shoulder while waiting for an answer.

"Fine with me, William. Maybe next time we will be better prepared to catch up with those Lurells." Johan replied with getting up from his seat to vent his energies a little.

"Thanks Johan. Dad, we will be over your position in an hour. Would you be interested in a short visit to see your son?" He asked with a snicker in his tone.

"Sure. But I must warm you. The lone gunmen are with me this trip and worried about the same thing in regard to the aliens. I will let them know your beaming down for a short visit."

"Ok dad, see you soon." The communications terminal went silent afterwards.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th Lights In The Sky

On board the rebel ship. William left the bridge to speak with his wife Alyssa having to be working in the medical bay. She was doing general checking on all of the computer systems.

She has no idea what has been going on the last 20 minutes with William and his father. And when William walked in very slowly, he needed to be sure not to scare her since being in the alcove by herself.

William called out to his wife. "Over here William by the medical scanners." He walked over to see her checking something on the scanner over head.

"What's going on William?" She says with writing down numbers on the computer pad for future storage.

"Since we are going to be entering Earth's orbit in an hour. I was talking to my father earlier, I will be beaming down to visit him and his Lone Gunmen friends. Would you be interested in coming with me bringing our son for a little while?"

"Sure my husband. I will be done here in a few moments. It will give me a chance to change my clothes, and get Jr. ready for the beam down. Is there anything else?" She says with feeling something William was holding back for some odd reason.

"When we beam down Allysa, dad will have to explain the entire story to you on what has been going on Earth the past few days."

"Lets hope so William. I would hate to see more trouble coming ahead like with the last alien group almost destroying Earth with the virus."

"We will talk later about it. I have things to finish up with Johan before moving into position for beam down. By the way Dad is in Colebrook, N.H. on assignment with the Lone Gunmen staying at some motel."

"It must be important to be out that far away from his wife Scully and there daughter Amanda."

"As I said, Dad will explain the entire situation once we beam down to the site." William explain with walking out to meet up with Johan.

"Fine." She says with watching the back of her husband walking out of the medical bay. One thing for sure, she wasn't all too pleased with the entire situation.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th Lights In The Sky

Johan was able to let William know that the space craft will be over head his father's area in five minutes.

Opening up the intercom to answer Johan back in the bridge section. "Johan, thanks. Allysa, myself and the baby will be arriving into the communication center very soon."

"Any orders for me to give William?" Johan says from the command chair anxious.

"None at the moment Johan. Just make sure to keep the crew busy until we beam back up from visiting my parents."

"I will see to it William." He states calmly before ending the communications between them.

Five minutes Later...

William, Allysa and little William Jr. was dressed for the beam down into the mountains of Cole Brook, N. H.

"Allysa, are you ready for the visit?" He asked with holding onto William Jr. in his arms.

"Very ready husband. Is Jr. ok in your arms? He seems to be acting up a little." She states with her words before deciding on taking her son into her arms.

"Thanks, he was getting a little rough in my arms." It was at this time that William went over to the transporter controls to set for the beam down. "Ready in 20 seconds Allysa."

All three of them step onto the transporter pad. As the beam takes the three to beam down some fifty feet from his father's motel room. Fox Mulder was sitting on the stairs with the Lone Gunmen standing while waiting for his family to arrive.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th Lights In The Sky

Fox Mulder couldn't believed it to see his son's family beaming down a few feet away from the motel rooms. Even Fisher, Barrows and Henry were even impressed as well with seeing them beaming down from the space craft.

William hands Little Jr. into the hands of Allysa, so that he can hug his father with the greeting.

Mulder was very proud to see his son William in spite of what is going on out in deep space with the attacks happening. "Dad, it's great to see you. It's just too bad mother wasn't able to be here this evening." He states with somewhat sadness in his tone.

"I know. But she didn't wish to bring Amanda into this type of situation William." Mulder exclaimed to his son, while Allysa came on over with William Jr. to let him down onto the grass for now. "Allysa, how are you?" Mulder asked with giving her a quick hug,

"Surviving as always Fox, especially when the rebels have to deal with the aliens Lurells coming from the solar system of Alexandria."

It was at this moment that Fisher came over to say something on the subject. "Excuse me, is this the same aliens that has been moving in and out of a worm hole some where in the mountains of Cole Brook, N.H.?"

"Affirmative Fisher. And it's why something has to be done in order to find them before Earth winds up into trouble with another virus outbreak." William said with looking at the expression on his wife's face.

"Something has to be done William. Maybe all of us should beam up to the ship to discuss tactics. That's if your friends of the Lone Gunmen have the guts to beam up to the vessel!"

"Ok then Mulder, lets do it before I chicken out. I don't know about the others."

Barrows and Henry shook there head for when it came to beaming up to the space craft. "I' m willing to try it everyone, as with Henry.

"Very well everyone. Let me call the ship and let them know that we will be beaming up to have a discussion about the Lurells." William says to the group, while Allysa went to pick up her son before beaming up.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Lights In The Sky

Moments later the entire group were transporter up to William's space craft. Fisher had to be the one to closed his eyes with being scared for the most part.

Fox Mulder being the first to come to his senses. Walked over to Fisher to find out on whether he was all right or not. "OMG!" Fisher replied loudly with Mulder telling him everything is ok with being on his son's ship. "Really Mulder...that was some ride to take."

"Believe me I know Fisher." Mulder exclaimed with placing a gentle hand onto his shoulder. "Barrows and Henry what about yourselves as well."

In unison from the both of them. "Truly remarkable!" As Barrows breaks apart from her friend Henry looking around the hanger bay.

William having to be talking with his wife Allysa. She was going to be taking there son back to the lowest level to sleep. While Allysa is supposed to head for the medical bay to take over for one of the techs. "All right everyone. We will be going to the bridge to discuss tactics with my executive officer. Maybe one of us will come up with an idea on how to stop the Alexandria Aliens.

 **Moments later having arrived onto the front entrance of the bridge.**

Fox Mulder had an idea that needed to be discussed with the entire group. "Dad, you have something to say on your mind?" As William is sitting in his chair waiting to hear from the group.

"Ok, I know this may sound stupid William. Do you or any of your other friends flying around the Alexandria solar system or the others have another ship that can be used as a disguise to help coax the aliens to be caught. As with making trades with merchandise, women or any type of gems."

Mulder and William looked at everyone inside the bridge compartment. The expressions coming from Fisher, Barrows and Henry was remarkable.

"Dad, are we talking about a vessel like this or a smaller scout ship or even a drone vessel that can hold three total inside?"

"Wow! Now this is really interesting to think about it William. I guess we would have to go with a scout vessel that can hold valuable merchandise as an lure to have the aliens to come out of hiding."

"Since it's your idea, I will make contact with those I trust the most to help get started with the plan. It's going to take a few weeks before we are able to get set with it. Along with figuring out just what kind of merchandise we can put together."

"My kind of plan Mulder." Fisher states sitting next to his friends.

William perk up further with the idea by his father. " Fisher, would you and your friends be interested in helping out with the plan?"

"How so William?" Fisher asked with curiosity in his tone of voice.

"We will work out the details in the coming weeks. Hopefully it won't interfere with your Unity paper's circulation and it's members."

"I hope not. Otherwise we will do our best to help out with Mulder's plan." Fisher responds with his statement.

"Good enough every one. But for now, I will take you to the cafe for where you will be able to munch on your choice of food and drinks."

"Thanks." Fisher says with wide eye excitement for when it comes to feeding his stomach.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th Lights In The Sky

Since it was Mulder's idea. William was about to say something to his father. For which he's been keeping secrets for the longest time.

With everyone moving out of the bridge after the discussion. William walked over to his father to say in his ear. "Come with me Dad, I have something to show you that just might shock you."

"Sure William." As he started to follow him out of the bridge section leaving the relief crews to take over for now. Walking quickly to an turbo elevator. William tells the computer to take them to deck 12 storage area.

Fox Mulder has never been to deck 12 before, even though he knows that it does exist as with two other decks below that one over all.

"What's going on William?" Mulder asked with holding onto the railing with the speed finally starting to slow down. If had felt as if he stomach was in his throat. As he tries to take in a quick couple of breaths through his lungs.

"I have a surprise to show you, dad. I never told anyone about it and that includes Allysa and the others that are close to me on this vessel."

"One thing for sure, it's going to be an interesting ride getting to your surprise." As he as starting to feel much better with the stoppage of the turbo elevator.

Arriving onto deck 12 level. There was no one around to see them over all. Walking out of the elevator and on down the hall. William stopped into front of a small hanger bay that is barely ever used during the past few years.

He stops to press in a pass word and code sequence in order to get inside the hanger bay.

It only took a moment for the compressed hatch to open to showl a real sight to see. Even Mulder was very impressed with what his son was talking about earlier.

"I just don't believe it William. It's just beautiful I must say for a Delta Flyer to get around in." He says with surprise on his face, along with moving over to hug his son.

"This is the one scout vessel we will be using to travel from the worm hole and into the Alexandria solar system. This scout vessel will hold five total. We will need to figure the crew that is going to be attending this ship and it's mission."

"William, you do know the Lone Gunmen will want to go on this trip no matter what gets in the way there real life."

"I know, and I have considered it a great deal. Come on lets go tell everyone the surprise. No doubt my wife Allysa isn't going to be all too pleased about it." He replied with some what anger in his tone towards his wife.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Lights in the sky

Mulder asked his son before leaving to see Allysa. "What are we going to be calling the flyer William?" He asked in all seriousness with his question.

"I have no idea dad, unless you have a name for the delta flyer."

"How about we call the vessel "Nightingale" for the flyer. It should be interesting for our group to be flying the vessel into the Alexandria solar system."

"Nightingale" it is Dad. But what about your friends the Lone Gun Men, do you really think they will be able to fly it?"

"Don't know William. They will probably be needing training before they are able to adventure out on there own." William says with moving out of the hanger bay with his father.

 **Moments later...**

Mulder and his son William arrived at the medical bay to speak with his wife Allysa. She was working the medical scanner making sure it was in perfect working order.

But she had a feeling something was going on between her husband and William's father. Since she is a healer and partial Empath at times for where she can pick up feelings and emotions.

"All right William what exactly is going on right now?" She asked with moving away from the scanner.

"We have something to say to you, Allysa that your not going to like at all." William replied while watching his wife's facial expression.

After explaining everything to her. She had to think a few moments before deciding on saying something about the subject. "And what makes you think the Lone Gunmen will be able to do the job of learning how to fly the Nightingale?"

"And the only way to find out is to ask them." Mulder responds to the question.

"I agree with you, dad. Currently they are in sleeping quarters. When they wake, we will be sure to ask them." William states with waiting for his wife to say anything else.

"Any way William and Dad. I wish everyone all the best on this latest venture."

In unison...

"Thanks Allysa."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Lights In The Sky

The Lone Gunmen were asked to wait in there quarters until agent Fox Mulder and his son William arrived.

Fisher was beginning to shake a little from his nerves wondering just exactly was going on. It was the same with his partners Henry and Barrows.

"I don't know what's taking so long with those two." He says to the both of them sitting in front of him having to be on the cot.

'Jesus Fisher, you need to calm down a little before you wind up in sickbay."

"I will try Barrows. It's not easy having to be wondering what is going on at the moment on this vessel."

 **It was a moment later when there is a knock on Fisher's quarters.**

"I wonder who it could be?" Fisher says with asking Henry to open the metal door. Henry gets up to open the door to let in agent Fox Mulder and his son William. "Finally!" He says to the both of them. "What's going on Mulder?"

"We have a plan for all three of you. Hopefully it will give you something to sink your teeth in." Mulder says to the three of them looking on with curiosity.

"And what is that agent Mulder?" Fisher replied with looking over at William getting ready to say something to them.

"Fisher, there is a vehicle in the hanger bay called THE NIGHTINGALE that was design by me and two of my engineers. The three of you can use it to fly out to the solar system of Alexandria as trade laborers."

"You mean as spies William?" Barrows says finally to the group.

"I would surely say so. However before your able to leave in the Nightingale. The three of you will need to train for a few days to get use to how to fly the vehicle, as with how to use the weapons that are on board." William said with moving in closer to show one of the laser weapons.

"Oh wow! William this is great. A real honest to god laser weapon to use on your enemies."

"It's why I'm giving it to you and your friends to use. However now listen to me. I need all of you down in the hanger bay tomorrow morning to begin training."

"We will be there William." Fisher says for his friends Henry and the female Barrows.

"Good. But for now, I suggest everyone gets some rest before the training begins. And that includes my own father as well." William exclaimed to have his father give him a nasty look for when it comes to sleeping.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Lights In The Sky

Just about everyone wasn't able to sleep that evening. Thinking too much about the flyer Nightingale.

Fisher for the most part was twisting and turning in his cot thinking a great deal about the training.

This aspect was right up his alley. As for Henry and Barrows for the most part. They have been looking for something like this the past few years. And no doubt the Lone Gunmen prior before getting killed by the Bounty Hunters.

As for Fox Mulder. He was down in the hanger bay with his son William and Skinner being shown how to work the vessel. Being inside with working the controls in the front compartment.

"I must say William this vessel is like child's play. Anyone can learn how to fly the Nightingale." Mulder says to his son with switching on the communications center from inside.

"By the way Dad and Skinner. I would like to show you the communications center. It's mostly Universal for where any space trader will be able to understand the language given." William states with pressing the two dark blue buttons.

"Can you pick up anything at this point?" Mulder asked with watching his son press the one button to bring in a military transmission in English from the local military base in the region.

"Really Cool! I might say William." Walter Skinner replied with having to be listening to the transmission. "Did you hear that? It seems the Air Force are again after those same three alien vessels from the worm hold.

"We can't do anything about it at this point Mr. Skinner. However once we get the Nightingale up and running. We will than be able to take control and follow them. Especially with the cloaking device will be added as well during the training tomorrow morning. I all suggest we get to sleep, it's going to be an interesting tomorrow morning with your friends."

"Very well son. Even though I am restless right now. I could use a swim in the pool to burn off some of this extra energies I have inside my body." Mulder exclaimed with his statement.

"As for myself. I am exhausted gentlemen. Good night." Skinner said with a yawn coming on before exiting the hanger bay.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Lights in the sky

Agent Fox Mulder left his son and the others to take a few laps in the vessel's swimming pool. They only recently added it with the transferred of the new Executive Officer Rojan.

With William's permission. He had his engineers on board to develop the small heated pool for those that love to swim. And one of them is agent Fox Mulder.

Mulder having taken the turbo elevator. He had asked the computer to move the turbo at half speed. He wasn't in the mood to have his stomach upset from the quickness of the elevator.

He needed to be patience now since the turbo will take more than five minutes to reach his destination. Finally arriving he walks out into the corridor finding the place empty as he walks into the hanger bay for where the pool is located.

Carrying his large fluffy white towel in his hand. He goes to walk over to the deep end of the pool having to be 12 feet total making it easier to dive in without getting hurt.

As soon as he dived into the water. He felt the heat already relaxing his muscles. And during this time Fox Mulder started to think about flying the Nightingale. It's going to be interesting on how the Lone gunmen will be able to handle the flyer.

However he was more inclined to making contact with other Alliance members for which William and his rebels belong.

As he started his laps. He heard the door open as a member of the rebels walked in. He has seen the executive officer Rojan before until William had introduced him having transferred in from one of the Alexandria's planet named Alex Two from the outer outskirts of the system.

"Agent Mulder I couldn't sleep, so I decided that I needed to catch a few laps to let go some of my extra energy levels." He says with pulling off his grey tunic to jump into the deepest part of the pool.

When his head popped up onto the surface. Mulder was able to say. "I know the feeling about having extra energy to burn."

This is when he caught Rojan swimming off with his laps under the water with taking quick breaths every so often.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Lights In The Sky

After some ten minutes of swimming in the pool. Both men now were getting some what tired from bring the extra energies in their bodies.

Rojan having to be new on the spacecraft and the reputation of Agent Fox Mulder. He wanted to talk with the agent to discuss the training of the Nightingale delta flyer.

Mulder was sensing for the past few moments that the executive officer wanted to speak with him. "Rojan, you have something on your mind?"

Rojan swam over to the agent having to be standing in the now lowest part of the heated pool. "About the Nightingale. Do you think that William's idea with flying out to other solar systems to see if anyone can make trades?"

"That depends on how well built the Nightingale is made of by the engineers. And this includes how much does the Lone Gunmen have the desire to learn on to fly the vessel and use there training to try and make deals for anything that will tic off there fancy." Mulder says with placing his head back into the water to slick up his hair.

"Since I am from the outer reaches of Alexandria. My people learn at a early age on how to deal with the different races. Including the fact on how to learn how to sell to the highest bidder depending on the item that was on the black market."

"Interesting concept Rojan. I would very much like to get myself involved with this trading process. Even though I am human and from planet Earth."

"We can always change your appearance agent Fox Mulder. Since your dealt with aliens for your X Files department for the F.B.I."

"Sounds good to me Rojan. I will need to see what my son William will have to say on the idea in the first place." Mulder exclaimed with taking a deep breath to head on down under the heated water once again.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Lights In The Sky

"Come on lets go talk to your son now in his quarters. Even though I know Allysa won't like the idea of being waken up from their sleep." Rojan says to agent Fox Mulder moving towards the low end of the swimming pool.

Mulder moved up the stairs to walk over to the lounge chair for where he left his white towel to dry off. Along with his salt & pepper hair at age 57.

Rojan had his own towel once he was able to walk up the stairs at the low end. "I will go change into the lockers Fox Mulder."

"Ok...I will wait for you when your done changing.

 **Ten minutes later...**

Mulder and Rojan arrived at William's quarters as they knocked on the door. They didn't hear a woman's voice but rather William's voice.

They walked in to see William sitting up in bed reading a manual that belong to the Nightingale. "What's going on gentlemen?"

"First off Son where is Allysa?" Mulder asked with moving in closer to his son.

"Working in the medical bay. One of the crew techs took sick this evening. Allysa was asked to work this particular shift this evening. Giving me a chance to think clearly on the Nightingale project."

"It's why we are here William." Rojan exclaimed with his statement to his commanding officer.

"Since the both of you are here. Please explain further your plan." He says with putting down the manual on the side of the bed.

It didn't take long for William to have his interested peak with the idea of his father changing his facial appearance once he comes into contact with a possible trader or any other race along the way.

"So what do you think of the idea son?" Mulder excited with the idea of the plan.

"I just love it. However it's going to be the Lone Gunmen at first giving it a shot with the Nightingale. While the medical technician work on changing you over all. However what will mother have to say on the matter?"

"I know it's going to be a problem when I tell her. However Scully will have a open mind for when we will explain the entire plan to her." Mulder sneer at first, even though he knows it's not going to be easy.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Lights In The Sky

After they were done talking. Mulder had asked his son on whether he can ask permission to call his wife Scully. Even though the space ship won't be in Earth's orbit for a few hours.

"Sure dad. Just be sure to use a coded sequence in order for the Military or the Consortium doesn't tap into your communications."

"Ok William. It's why your always covering your basics for when it comes to you, Allysa, and the rest of the rebels that have been with you since day one."

"Say hello to mother for me. No doubt she won't approve of what is going to happen in the morning with the Nightingale."

"I will son."

 **Moments later from inside the communications center.**

Agent Fox Mulder having to be sitting in the front of the terminal. He was able to place the coded sequence to send out the message.

He was hopefully even though it was just getting dark. Taking a moment he waited for a response.

"Mulder is that you?" Scully says over the terminal.

"Yes my wife it's me. How are you and Sandra?" He asked before going into the details about the plan.

"We are both fine Fox. Do you mine telling me what exactly is going on up their?" Meaning on the space craft she said to her husband.

"I can never get anything over you, Dana. Let me explain what is going on."

It was minutes later she had an idea what her husband and William are up to.

"So who is going to get first crack with taking out the Nightingale?" She cough before relaxing finally after hearing her husband talk about the vessel and plan.

"The Lone Gunmen starting with training of flying the Nightingale. Afterwards it will be me and Skinner in disguise in case we are approached by any traders or other alien races."

"It's just too bad I can't help out. But since I have Sandra to take care of I am stuck here at the house." Her voice was low along with feeling down having to being away from her husband.

'You know what! Let me talk with William and lets see what we can come up with bringing you and Sandra abroad. I will call you when I know anything, ok?"

"That would be nice to be all together for once. I look forward to hearing from you, Fox. Talk to you later. Love you!" She says with ending the transmission between each other.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Lights In The Sky

Mulder after he finished talking with his wife over the communications terminal at the house. His idea about bringing his wife and daughter abroad the space craft, he needed to speak with his son William about it in his quarters.

Mulder was hoping that his son is up and not asleep after the last time he spoke with him about the Nightingale. Walking out of the turbo elevator after asking the computer to run at a slow pace.

Mulder headed for his son's quarters. Currently for the moment there was no one walking about at this late hour. And no doubt William's wife Allysa is probably still working the medical bay.

He was right in front of his door. As he knocks to see if there was any type of response. "Come in please." As he walks in t see his son sitting at the computer terminal typing in some type of a report.

"William, I am glad your up. I need to ask you an important question on whether you will approve the request."

"And what is the request Dad at this late hour?" He asked with shutting down the terminal for the time being.

"I was talking with your mother earlier in the Communications center telling her about the plan and the Nightingale. What I would like to know is whether I can bring Scully and Sandra abroad for a short duration. While we are getting the Nightingale into order for the flight?"

William getting up from the terminal, he needed a moment to think about the idea. Even though it could mean that his mother and Sandra could eventually wind up getting hurt in the process.

"Ok dad it's fine to bring my mother and sister Sandra on board for the duration. They will have to stay in the most protected section of the ship."

"Thanks Son. Now we need to bring the ship into position for where the house is located. I will have to call Scully to get Sandra ready for the trip. Along with some of the belongings to be placed with them."

"Call mother. While I get dress to head up front to make the course correction with Rojas. He's basically still learning his position. Give me a moment to get dress before leaving.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Lights In The Sky

Once the space craft was into position to land. William gave the order to have the ship land in the middle of the yard a few feet from his father's house.

Meanwhile Scully and her daughter Sandra were waiting inside the house until the craft landed safely.

Mulder was standing next to his son on the bridge. Seeing that the space craft had landed. "Lets go dad. No doubt mother will have a number of questions for when we tell her further about the Nightingale."

"She is going to love it never the less. However the Lone Gunmen will have first shot at the training. Afterwards it will be me and Skinner." Mulder says with some what if a sadness in his voice.

When William, Rojas his executive officer and Mulder walked out of the front entrance of the ship with the lights underneath facing the house.

They headed for the front porch for when Scully was waiting in the front entrance of the door.

And when she saw her son and husband Fox Mulder. She ran into their arms for emotional support.

After a few moments.

Everyone was feeling better with getting together as a family.

"All right everyone. We need to be getting back into the ship and get back into space to begin the training on the Nightingale." William says to his father, Scully, and Rojas.

But first Mulder went inside the house to help out Scully with their daughter and belongings to be taken abroad the craft.

 **20 minutes later...**

After getting Sandra settled with-in the lower level of the ship. Sandra had fallen asleep extremely quickly. While her mother Dana Scully had asked to take a look at the Nightingale inside the hanger bay.

She was with a guide and Fox Mulder having to be standing next to the vessel in awe.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 Lights In The Sky

Dana Scully walked over to the Nightingale for which she was very impressed with the vehicle.

With her husband Fox Mulder standing next to it. Mulder asked on whether she was interested in a tour inside.

"I would very much like the tour Fox. It's why I am here in the first place." She says with placing her arm wrapped around her husband's shoulder.

Opening up the hatch and walking inside. She was really impressed with the equipment that was inside the Nightingale. She went to sit down into the pilot seat to check out the different instruments.

"I must say our son William really built an outstanding vessel. I just hope some day I will be able to fly her Mulder."

"You know what! William mention that he and his new executive officer Rojas knows how to fly the Nightingale. I will call and ask William on whether it will be all right to have Rojas give us a tour with a flight."

"On my god Mulder I would love that very much with my one and only request." She says next to her husband standing next to her.

Mulder decided to head outside of the vehicle to call his son for a moment. William knew having to stay up from going to sleep that his mother would be interested in a test flight. "Dad, don't worry I am sending Rojas down to the hanger bay to take the both of you out for what you call "A JOY RIDE" to your hearts content!"

"Thanks Son." Mulder said with a smile and his eyes wide open when Rojas walked in wearing a silver protection suit to take out the Nightingale outside of the space craft.

"Mulder and Dana Scully please get inside and strap into your seats from behind the pilot seat."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 Lights In The Sky

Mulder and Dana Scully did as they were told to strap into there seats inside of the Nightingale. They were fully amazed as to the equipment that was installed inside.

This particular vessel had lasers, a missile launcher, cloaking device and other features that deals with the cloak.

There is a special scanner that helps the pilot know who or what might be close to them while using the cloaking device.

Once the two F.B.I. agents were strapped into the seats. Rojas started up the engines for where they will be able to leave the hanger bay quickly.

"Hold on here we go everyone." The new man Rojas says with pressing the button to move out. It was truly remarkable as all of the stars were in full bloom.

"How fast in warp speed can this vessel go Rojas?" Mulder asked in all seriousness.

"From what I understand the warp drive speed can go up to warp 8 but only for short periods of time." He noted with his words for the two behind him. "Ok we will see how far we can go without having a problem with running into anything."

Dana Scully was holding onto her husband's hand for support. Even though she wasn't scare at all. She's been on some strange alien vessels during the last 28 years together as partners.

 **It was an hour later...**

"I think it's time to head back to the vessel. William is going to get a little worried with this being the first test flight. So far so good with all of the equipment is working out well. The Lone Gunmen shouldn't have any problems with their training."

"Rojas thanks for your support with the flight." Mulder said to the new executive officer.

"Your welcomed Agent Mulder. I will be heading back now. Lets see how well the Warp drive works out at a higher speed."

The Nightingale took off at a bat out of hell with the warp drive kicking in at warp nine...


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 Lights in the Sky

Dana Scully was holding her breath having to be sitting next to her husband. She just couldn't believe that this small vessel can move so fast with the warp drive.

Mulder was able to notice this action with his wife once the Nightingale moved into warp nine. Truly amazing! And from the look on Rojas face. He was rather enjoying the flight over all.

"Tell me Rojas. Do you think this vessel will be able to make it all of the way to Alexandra and the outer planets?" Mulder asked with curiosity.

"No. But it's going to have to be upgraded in order for the Nightingale to reach Alexandria. Along with the fact we will be going through at least three worm holes to make it. Why do you asked agent Mulder?" He says with pressing a scanning button to check for any other vessels in the region.

"There is a strong possible chance William might want to do this in order to contact the other rebels working together to fight the aliens that are trying to destroy Earth."

"That's strange Mulder. Your son hasn't said a word to me about it." Rojas said with reservations with his thoughts.

"Maybe he's not used to working with you as yet. Because the last executive officer knew exactly what was on his mind at all times." Mulder announced to truly surprise Rojas with his words.

"I will have to talk with William further about how to run the space craft better between himself and myself. I never liked it with having to be in the dark at all times for when it comes to decisions."

"I suggest you do it quickly with getting back to the vessel and talk with him about the up and coming events with the Nightingale and the space craft itself."

"I will Mulder. We should be arriving back into the hanger bay with-in the next ten minutes." Rojas announced after checking the scanning region to show the space craft on the radar screens.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Lights In The Sky

No decisions were made until in the morning after the Nightingale was brought back into the hanger bay.

First thing the Lone Gunmen will have there chance to start training with the flyer. Even though both Mulder and his wife are chomping at the bit to try there hand at flying the Nightingale.

And after just talking with Rojas, it only made it much more interesting with the entire plan.

Mulder and his wife were back into there quarters after checking with there daughter Sandra down below. The crew members taking care of her were loving every minute of it. As with Allysa's son William Jr.

"I just don't believe it Fox. There is that vessel standing in the middle of the hanger bay. And we can't even do anything about it." She said with taking a sip of her coffee she asked for to keep her awake a little bit longer. The same as for Fox Mulder trying of thinking of ways for when it comes to the Nightingale.

"Give it time Scully. Believe me William will come to his senses once he realize that we have the better position for when it comes to the Nightingale. The Lone Gunmen are only being used as a pawn right now. And once they find out. They would want to get off the space craft right away."

"It's a damn shame that something like this has to happened to them Mulder." As Scully replied with strong emotion in her tune. "But for now Fox, We need to rest a little even though the coffee I had wasn't all that strong in the first place."

"I could use some sleep at this point Dana. It's been such a long day for the both of us and including our daughter Sandra." Mulder said with a yawn and hitting the bed at a quick rate.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Lights In The Sky

It was the next morning after everyone was supposed to had there sleep. Even though for the Lone Gunmen, they were waiting in the hanger bay to begin the training. All three of them were very anxious to begin.

Walking into the hanger bay was Rojas and another technician to help train the Lone Gunmen. They could see the three very excited to begin this morning.

"All right every one please follow me inside the Nightingale to show you the controls." Rojas says to the two men and the woman Barrows seeming extremely ingrossed in how to fly the vehicle.

Barrows stopped for a moment to ask a question. "Where is William and agent Fox Mulder?"

"At the moment William is in charge of the bridge this morning, while Mulder is no doubt asleep after going to bed really late last night."

"Thanks." She said with moving inside the Nightingale. Once the woman was inside with all of the equipment. "Truly amazing everyone. I must admit that I am extremely moved with learning how to fly this special vehicle."

"That is very true Barrows. Would you like to be the first to be behind the controls. Everybody else please be seated and strap in. We are going for a ride." Rojas announced before sitting next to the woman with the same controls in order to watch what she is doing so not to crash.

It took a few moments for Rojas, he was able to tell her how to start the engines. She was told to press the following buttons in front of her. As the Nightingale slowly moved out of the hanger bay.

"All right now. We will test the warp drive systems. Press that blue button on the left of you, Barrows." Rojas replied as he watches her follow his orders. He tells everyone to hang on with the speed of the drive to be warp five.

 **And off they went at warp five into space...**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 Lights In The Sky

Between Rojas and Barrows. They were able to check the instruments to make sure the Nightingale was running at warp five.

Even though the vessel was shaking a little. Everything seem to be running at tip top condition. "Fisher in front of you. Check the communications for any type of messages that might be in the area.

Fisher switched on the terminal. Right away a message was coming in from a vessel called The Heartland a small scout ship from one of the small Jupiter moons.

"They seem to be having warp drive problems as there speed is dropping quickly. Do we inform William about it?" Fisher asked with excitement in his tone of voice.

"Please do Fisher. Switch to channel 200 to contact the main bridge to inform William of this situation. Tell me that we will be sending a message to help them out as much as possible."

"Will do Rojas." As he called the space craft to let William and the others know about the small vessel.

 **A moment later...**

"This is William, Nightingale. Understand your message. We will be heading to your position to make contact with the Heartland. We will be offering them help for the duration."

"Understand William. Rojas out." He says with turning to face the Lone Gunmen. "All right now listen. We are going to make contact in person with the HeartLand. We have no idea of these people are humanoid or alien in nature. We need to be very careful for here on end with the contact."

 **15 minutes later...**

Both the Nightingale had powered down there speed to meet up with the space craft. As the hanger bay was opened to bring them abroad.

Otherwise after they were brought abroad. They had contacted the HeartLand to let the captain know they would be using the tractor beam to bring them into the hanger deck on level three.

This hanger deck was much better than the other two.

As for the Lone Gunmen, Rojas and the engineers ran for the level for where the HeartLand was brought abroad. William and Fox Mulder along with a security team were waiting for the HeartLand to be processed fully before opening the main hanger door.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 Lights In The Sky

Fox Mulder and William were watching from behind the glass. While the HeartLand was being brought in by the tractor beam. While the Nightingale had landed in the middle of the hanger bay.

Rojas and Barrows waited until everything was cleared inside with the pressure.

While the HeartLand was moved in. William had called the security guards in case there was a problem with those inside the vessel. They had no idea whether these were aliens or humans.

It was an moment later. The pressure inside the hanger bay was back to normal giving those inside the Nightingale to move on out.

Rojas and Barrows moved to the entrance of the hanger bay. While security was getting set up with there orders from William.

The HeartLand was a huge vessel. Everyone waited for the hatchway to open. When they saw four humanoids males standard size move to the side of the HeartLand.

William and Fox Mulder moved in to greet them.

"I am William Mulder, Captain of this vessel. This is my father Fox Mulder, and agent of the F.B.I. located in Washington, D.C."

"My name is Captain Tucker of the HeartLand, we are a scout vessel beyond the planet of Alexandria. These three are my sons Carlyn, Donaldson and Maks. We were being chase after from one of the local alien patrols inside the Alexandria solar system. I wish to thank you for saving us from destruction."

"Your very welcomed Captain Tucker. Please come with us to the bridge so that we can talk, and advise a plan to return your vessel into space."

"Thank you Captain William." As the entire group moved out of the hanger bay to head for the bridge on the top level.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 Lights In The Sky

William, his father Fox Mulder and Captain Tucker were coming off the turbo lift to reach the main bridge of the space craft.

"Please come this way. We will be there shortly Captain." William says with the both of them walking in front of him all of a sudden.

The next moment Captain Tucker says to William. "How long has your space craft been in service?" As he waited for William to finish walking ahead of him.

"Three years Captain Tucker. There are over 150 currently on board to serve Earth and the outer planets of Alexandria." William states with a wide smile on his face.

"Truly amazing as to why my vessel HeartLand had never run into you before. But never the less I am here now with my three sons expressing to help out in any way William." Tucker announced with having to give any type of help possible to give for the cause.

Walking inside the bridge. William introduce the bridge crew to Tucker and his three boys having been very quiet throughout the entire time.

"Ok Captain. We are willing to help with getting your HeartLand vessel back into space and the worm holes that are used. In order for you and your crew to get back into the Alexandria's outer planets."

"Thank you, it's very nice of you to offer the help that is needed. No doubt your engineers will be able to start the work as soon as possible?" He asked sincerely.

"And what about your sons? What exactly do they want in the process?" Fox Mulder asked the question having to be standing behind his son.

It was a moment later Carlyn answered the question. "We mostly want peace Fox Mulder. Our families still live on the outer planets. They always worry on whether or not we will survive every time to travel beyond our solar system."

"Well than Carlyn, we will try to help you out on that account. Once your vessel is fixed. We will travel through the worm holes to get you home. It may take time...but in the long run it will certainly be worth it." William said very loudly for everyone to hear.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Lights In the Sky

It was amazing for the engineers having start the work on the HeartLand vessel. It was a treasure troll of merchandise that was left on the ship. Especially when they are mostly traders throughout the entire solar system.

Just after Captain Carlyn Tucker left the bridge with his boys. William had given them an escort to the lower level to their quarters to rest.

It wasn't going to be easy for them to fall asleep right away after a rough few days for them running away from there enemy in the solar system.

With reaching the quarters. The escort name Daniel was able to show them how to order food and drink through the computer system. Along with how to use the shower or sonic with either real water.

Carlyn Tucker would be by himself. While his three boys will be staying together in other quarters down the hall from their father.

Being inside the quarters was amazing for him. Carlyn didn't know what to do first. Eat or take a shower. He opted for a hot shower having walked into the bath alcove. For where he took off all of his clothing.

Passing by the mirror before walking inside. He couldn't believed how tired and old looking. Hopefully with the shower and rest will be able to help him in that department.

Once inside. "Computer please turn on the water shower to the correct temperature."

 **"Affirmative!"** The computer voice says to Captain Caryln Tucker of the HeartLand.

A few seconds later...

Caryln was enjoying himself a great deal. As every muscle in his body was being relaxed. One thing for sure, he took the bottle of green shampoo to wash his salt & pepper hair. While making it nice and smooth for a change inside of being coarse.

Once he was done with his shower after drying off with the towel. He asked the computer for a black robe to sleep in size large for now.

He needed something to sleep in as he headed for the sleeping alcove. All he wanted to do was just fall asleep. And it's exactly what he did after getting the blue quilt to fall asleep quickly.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39th Lights In The Sky

William having to be working a late shift on the bridge. He had received a report from the engineers in regard to the HeartLand vessel that was inside the hanger bay.

He was amazed on just how much merchandise was on board. This vessel having to be traveling all over the solar system. William was thinking on whether or not Captain Caryln Tucker had come upon any of the aliens they have been looking for the past three plus years.

They need to stop them soon or else Earth is going to be in trouble once more with a vaccine that will destroy everyone on the planet.

After finishing up the report. It was at this time since he was alone. His wife Allysa came on board the bridge to bring her husband coffee and food.

"I brought you something William. I know it's been a long day for you. Here is some coffee and sandwiches. By the way your son William Jr. is asleep finally after giving me and the others a hard time. His energy levels today were just too much for the little boy to handle." Allysa stated with pouring a cup of coffee, sugar and milk into the white cup.

"Thanks love. What about my father and mother?" He asked about his parents.

"Asleep like everyone else on this ship including Captain Caryn Tucker of the HeartLand vessel. And this includes his crew as well."

"Are you going back to your quarters?" He asked in a some what serious tone.

"Why do you asked husband?" She exclaimed with kissing on his lips quickly before someone walks in on them.

"Why don't you go to the hanger bay to check out the HeartLand vessel and check out all of the merchandise that is abroad her."

"What about the security officers? Won't they stop me from going abroad the vessel?" She asked with a concern tone with the questions.

"Don't worry about it. I will call down to the hanger bay and let them know that you have permission to take a peak inside."

"Thanks William. I will go now before it gets really late. Later my husband." Allysa announced with her affection towards her husband.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 Lights in the Sky

Once the security officers were given the word to let Allysa inside the HeartLand vessel. She was able to walk on board onto the first level.

She was following the signs on the walls to have her make into the hanger bay for where another smaller vessel held all of the merchandise.

There was no one around for the moment. Pressing the hanger bay door to have it lift up to let her inside. She had to cover her eyes due to the fact the lights inside were too bright for her eye sight. However taking a moment to adjust. She was able to see the items enclosed.

It was truly amazing what she was able to find. Some of the items were medical equipment that she can actually use in her medical bay. But than again...what would she use as credit in order to purchase.

She also found beautiful garments for which she can put together a real wardrobe to wear for when ever William and his parents ever decide to go on out for a real dinner. This is when William decides to bring the space craft back into Earth's orbit.

After checking the merchandise further. There were a few more items she would like to have in her hands. However William is going to have to strike up a hard deal with the alien captain.

But right now she was very tired, and she needed to leave the vessel to check up on her child and William's parents to see how they were doing.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 Lights In The Sky

Fox Mulder and his wife Dana Scully were sitting in the viewing room enjoying the stars go by before heading back home to the Heart Land vessel had come from.

"It's a beautiful sight Fox to be inside our son's space craft." Scully replied with holding onto Mulder's arm for emotional support.

It was at this time that the door to the viewing area opened to be Allysa coming in to join them.

She goes to sit on the side of Scully to be silent for the moment before speaking. "I must admit that I will never be tired of watching this type of view."

"Nor I, Allysa." Mulder says with a sly in his tone. " By the way did you find anything of interest inside the Heart Land vessel?" Mulder asked with cursosity with Dana next in line.

Gathering up her breathing in her lungs. "I was able to find some interesting medical equipment this vessel can use during there flights. Plus I found some beautiful clothing patterns that will enhance my appearance over all."

"Meaning working on our son to enhance your marriage much more alluring?" Fox Mulder replied to give a slight blush onto Allysa's facial expression.

"You can say that Mulder. Any way I will leave you two alone, while I head for the living quarters after a busy day in medical. Good night!" She gets up to leave. While Fox Mulder and Dana Scully continued to stay and watch the stars and other patterns leave there area.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 Lights In The Sky

Now that Allysa had gone to bed for the evening. Fox Mulder was thinking before saying a word to his wife Dana Scully. She had a feeling that he would have something on his mind.

"Mulder your thinking about going to check out the HeartLand vessel once again?" She says with getting up from her seat from inside the viewing room of the space craft.

"Actually yeah Scully. Come on lets see what else we can find from inside the craft. No doubt the security officers will let us in being that we are William's parents.

Mulder got up as well from his seat to head out of the viewing room with his wife Dana Scully.

They went looking for the nearest turbo elevator. Even though Mulder always hated with the speed it goes to upset his stomach every time..

Getting inside the turbo started to move quickly reaching the lower level of the hanger bay one of three total. Once stopping onto the proper level. Mulder gave himself a moment to breath before heading down the hall to the hanger bay.

As expected there were two guards on duty. Mulder and Scully were allowed to enter without a problem. Along with going abroad the HeartLand to look around.

Mulder pushed the HeartLand's hanger deck to enter inside without a problem. The lighting inside was up full in order for them to see what was around the vessel.

Going into a section filled with all types of materials. Scully found the most beautiful dress material made of diamonds and jewels for her to make for a special occasion.

"My god Mulder this material is so beautiful. I will see what I can do with making a special dress to wear out with my handsome husband."

"Oh really Dana! Now I need to find something to give to you for that particular outing." Mulder says with looking through the different containers.

But instead he found a booklet in a different language filled with all types of alien races that the Captain of the HeartLand was keeping as a record. "I found what I need for my X files collection." Mulder says to Scully still looking through the different containers.

Checking other compartments. There was nothing else of interest for now since the both of them were getting exhausted. They would need to check the vessel out when they were refreshed from a good night sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 Lights In The Sky

It was early the next morning for Fox Mulder. He left his quarters leaving a sound asleep Dana Scully. He was going to try it again with exploring the Heart Land vessel. He had found out there were no security guards assigned to the vessel from inside the hanger bay.

Getting dressed really quick. Mulder left his quarters to take the nearest turbo elevator to head for the hanger bay on the lowest level.

This time he had felt some what lucky that he might find something of interest this time around. Moving inside the turbo elevator and preparing himself for the speed it was moving. Mulder held onto the railing in order to hold himself from falling some what.

But it never happened once he walked out of the elevator and his level he requested.

When he arrived at the hanger bay. There were no security guards as planned. Pressing the button to get inside the hanger bay. He was able to move over to the Heart Land all by its lonesome.

Opening up the hatch. Mulder walked inside having to be on the first level. He started to explode the different containers. Even though this area had nothing of real value.

Going into a sector he or Scully had been in before. He heard this strange noise coming from a container that was labeled mechanical robots.

He goes to open up the container to find three mechanical toys marked robots. It said on the side of the toy to press it to have it come alive.

Mulder goes to press the button on one of the robots. All of a sudden it started to fly around in the area. Along with making Fox Mulder to laugh reminding him of the last time Scully and himself were involved in this same particular incident.

Seeing the button on the side. Mulder was able to shut it down and placing it inside the box to bring with him to his quarters. This was a real find this time around. No doubt the captain of the Heart Land vessel is going to ask Mulder all about it some time soon.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 Lights In The Sky

Mulder wasn't able to believed it with finding those mechanical toys. He just hopes with finding those robots in the containers, that he and Scully don't wind up getting attacked in the processed.

He walks into his quarters given to them by General Billings. Scully was sitting up in the queen size bed reading a journal from a medical file on all different types of cancers.

When Mulder had seen this. He had gotten worried that maybe Scully's cancer might of come back with help from the Corsortium organization once again.

"What's wrong Scully? Your reading a file on cancer." Mulder sat down next to her with a worry look on his face.

"Nothing is going on Fox. I found this file from inside the Heart Land vessel. I wanted to find out on what type of cures the aliens on board were able to developed."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier. Instead of having me to worry about your cancer coming back." Mulder said to his wife moving to hand him the file in English.

She opened up several pages of the different cures having been used on the cancers. She really as surprised, since basically all of the cures were vaccine's made up from different germs from planet Earth.

Fox Mulder having shook his head after reading the information from inside the journal. "General Billings knows all about this journal. I was able to tell him earlier just prior to your visit inside the Heart Land. Did you happened to find anything of interest this time around?" Scully asked out of pure curiosity.

"I did Scully. I will go get the container to show you what I found."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 Lights In The Sky

Fox Mulder went into the other room to bring in the container housing the robots.

"Mulder what is going on with you today?" She saw her husband bring in the large box with god knows what's inside.

"Nothing is going on with me, Scully. I am just interested in trying to find what's inside the Heart Land vessel." He goes to open up the container to show Scully the mechanical robots inside.

She goes to look inside and is quite surprised over all. "Are they alive?"

"Not alive in the sense of what your meaning Scully. They are mechanical and they need to be turned on like any toy." Mulder goes to press the button on two of the eight robots.

All of a sudden the two robots started to fly into the air. Having Scully and Mulder scatter into a corner to watch them. Plus on top of everything else, they started to talk to Mulder and Scully expressing to be friendly with them as the owners.

"Of course we will be your owners. Who were the owners previous?" Scully asked with moving in closer to the two flying around the living quarters.

"Someone name Wilson from the planet Alexander Three just outside from the planet Alexandria."

"Mulder, you need to shut them down now. We have a situation here that is needed to speak with General Billings, Skinner and the Lone Gunmen."

"Ok...Mulder told the two flying robots to automatically shut down for now until another time. They listened as the two went over to the container to shut down over the rest of them. "Scully, lets go talk to everyone about it." Mulder said with closing up the container before moving out to look for everyone in the bunker.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 Lights In The Sky

"Agent Fox Mulder, you want to do what? Besides having to show me these mechanical robots. I find the entire plan of yours some what crazy."

"Look General Billings, my son William has decided to head out into further space looking for further evidence. There is a possible chance they might be able to find the worm hole to send them through to the solar system of Alexandria."

"And you want to borrow the HeartLand vessel to take it out into space and do what with it?" He asked with putting down his journal for security records.

"You still have your security officers holding the captain in the stockade?" Mulder asked with his x files curiosity.

"We have agent Mulder. Tell me something with your plan. Who is going to fly it with yourself, your wife Scully, and I assume Skinner and the Lone gunmen will be going along?"

"I will General Billings. I have already checked it out. The navigation system is simple. I can place the system on automatic during most of the flight depending on what we find along the way."

"Ok agent Mulder. I suggest you have everyone together to go over the flight plan. But in the meantime I will inform the science team to have radar/satellite tracking available for the flight. In order to keep track of the HeartLand unless there is some type of trouble." Billings says to Mulder.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 Lights In The Sky

General Billings gathered everyone into the conference room for those going with agent Fox Mulder abroad the HeartLand.

Billings waited for everyone to be seated before starting with the briefing.

The Lone gunmen were the last to be seated. Barrows and Henry were very interested in what was going to happen soon with the vessel.

"All right everyone. I would like to announce that agent Fox Mulder has offered to fly the HeartLand for a flight. Everyone that is here will be going along for the ride. While the alien captain will be staying in the stockade."

There was a moan from inside the conference room. It was Dana Scully trying to be funny knowing full well her husband would be flying the alien vessel. "Mulder, when do we start this little flight?" She states with looking at A.D. Skinner face turning a shade of pure white with the idea of flying out into space.

Skinner said softly to Scully. "He's not kidding about the flight?"

"Nope! I can't wait to go. Even though we all will be needing a few hours of sleep before taking on this mission." She said for those actually listening.

"Everyone I know this is a fancy flight for me. I would like to have all of my friends along for the ride. I just hope we will be able to find life beyond the Earth's solar system. Maybe we will even catch up with my son William's space craft with his rebel friends."

"Ok everyone...we leave in eight hours. Rest is important before going on a flight like this one." General Billings announced to the group at the conference table.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 Lights In The Sky

Dana Scully wasn't able to sleep right with the up and coming flight of the HeartLand. She still just couldn't believed it that her husband Fox Mulder was going to be piloting the vessel out into deep space. At least he won't be going it alone this time around.

Scully knew that A.D. Skinner and the Lone Gunmen were very excited with going on the flight to the unknown.

Scully had gotten out of the bed. While her husband was in the other room going over the flight plan in his head. He's been drinking coffee most of the night to keep him awake. And will continue to do so until after the HeartLand had landed either back on Earth or some other planet during there travels.

Mulder looked up to see his wife standing in the entrance way. "What's wrong Scully? Couldn't sleep at all any more?" Mulder says with walking over to her to give her a quick emotional kiss.

"I am worried about the flight and where we will end up on the other side of the galaxy." She replied with sitting down onto the couch.

"I highly doubt it Scully. Unless the HeartLand travels through a worm hole like William's vessel has done a number of times during the past three years."

"Never say Never Fox Mulder. Anything can happened since we don't know all that much about the vessel. " She stated and a light punch to her husband's stomach.

"Since your up my dear wife. Why don't you make us a fresh pot of coffee to keep going until it was time to meet everyone in the hanger bay for the flight check before taking off."

"Sure why not! Anything for you, Mulder." She gets up to head for the make shift kitchen to make a nice pot of hot coffee and some sandwiches for which she is starving all of a sudden.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 Lights In The Sky

It was now early morning. It was time for everyone to get on board the HeartLand. Skinner, The three Lone Gunmen were waiting in the hanger bay to get on board. While Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were just arriving.

Mulder told everyone to go inside to get seated. And a ride of a life time. Skinner came over to Mulder to say something to calm his nerves. "Just don't go crazy Mulder with your ideas to try and find life within the solar system." Skinner says with a look that can kill anyone.

Barrows, Henry and Fisher walked inside the ship to head on over to the main command center. There were several seats for everyone to sit in and strap themselves in with the take off. Fox Mulder will have the option of using sub space speed or the warp drive for which can go up to warp eight if possible.

Fisher tells his friends that he's very excited about the flight. As he was remembering the past Lone Gunmen with Langley and the two others before they were killed by CSM.

As for Mulder and Scully. They took there places in the pilot seat and co pilot. Mulder needed a few moments with checking all of the instruments before taking off.

Mulder was shaking his head at checking one of the controls. It was the warp drive system. "Mulder what's wrong?" Scully asked with looking at her husband's face.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just curious to some of the controls, especially the warp drive system. However we are now ready to take off. Everyone please make sure your strapped into your seats." Mulder tells his friends behind him and Scully.

Skinner went to closed his eyes just prior to the take off. He has never liked flying, even when he was in the service.

A moment later Mulder pushed the button to take the HeartLand out of the hanger bay and out into space heading towards the moon... 


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 Lights In The Sky

The HeartLand was moving quickly through space heading for the moon and then heading out further past Plato if possible! Fox Mulder was very excited being in the pilot seat and his dream come true.

Dana Scully sitting next to him was feeling his excitement. While watching the stars past them by with noticing that the warp drive had kicked in. She looked over at the controls. It showed the HeartLand was now traveling at warp two.

"Mulder what is going on with you pressing the warp drive button?" Scully asked with concern in her tone of voice.

"I didn't Scully. This ship has a mind of it's own. Along with having a computer that speaks no less. I found this out earlier while everyone was getting settled." Mulder said before turning on the computer to ask a question. "Computer this is agent Fox Mulder just where exactly are we at this particular moment?"

Computer voice..."HeartLand is 50,000 miles from the moon. Warp drive will cut out in 25 minutes to adjust it's speed to by pass the moon and head out towards the planet Pluto."

"Computer are there any other life forms abroad the HeartLand other then us in the Command Center?"  
Mulder replied to the on board computer.

"Negative Fox Mulder." Computer making the statement to the question.

"Thank you computer." He turned to face his friends to see they were doing ok, in spite of the warp drive being used and by whom is the question on there mind. "Is everyone ready to continue on with the flight?"

"I am ready Mulder. Where exactly are we headed?" A.D. Walter Skinner asked in spite of being scared with being on board this strange space craft.

"Making it first to Pluto. Afterwards I have no idea afterwards. " As Mulder was shaking his head with seeing the reaction to everyone including the very quiet Lone Gunmen.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 Lights In The Sky

Everyone inside the HeartLand was relaxed for now. The Vessel at Warp Five was heading towards the moon. It's due to cut out in a few moments, as Mulder was watching the controls for the drive to cut out and change to normal light speed.

Scully having to be sitting next to him. Was watching the controls as well. Just in case her husband misses the change over. Even though she doubts it with his keen sense.

It was a moment later when the HeartLand slowed down to have the computer take over with changing to normal light speed and the direction to head for Pluto.

"The HeartLand is now heading towards Pluto gentlemen and ladies." He mention this to Skinner and the three Lone Gunmen.

"Well in this case Mulder. I plan to take a walk around this ship. Maybe I might just find something interesting to use." Barrows says to Mulder with a smile and a stretch of her muscles with getting up from her seat.

"Just be careful and be very aware. I still don't believed it when the computer had said there was no other life forms are on this ship. " Mulder retorted with his comments about the possible life forms

"How about Mulder, I join her with walking around. I will be sure to have my gun ready in case of an attack?" She asked with pulling out her gun from her purse she carries with this trip.

"Just be careful Scully and Barrows. We still don't know much of anything about the HeartLand and it's captain." Mulder announced with taking a moment to get up from his seat to hug his wife before she starts going inside the vessel to explore with Barrows of the Lone Gunmen.

"Love you, Fox. Don't worry we will both be fine." Scully and Barrows leave the control room with leaving behind everyone else.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 Lights In The Sky

Scully and Barrows left the command center to go exploring the HeartLand on the lower levels. Scully had sure to be holding her weapon in her hand while they had entered into the main turbo shaft to head on down the lowest level.

Judith Barrows wished she had something herself. Even though she knows how to use a weapon during her training in the Navy Seals. She has been with the Lone Gunmen only the past three years. She says to Scully in front of her after they walked out of the elevator.

"I just wished I had a gun with me in case of being attacked by something." She stakes to Dana Scully.

And for Scully, she bent down to take something from under neath her grey cotton slacks. It turned out to be a second weapon that she normally keeps for when she and Mulder are on X Files cases. "Here you go Barrows. Your all set and it's fully loaded just in case!" She said with being cautious with her statement.

"Thanks! Both ladies started to move off on level 12. The lighting was dim at this point while they were walking in the aisle. On both sides there were cartons of merchandise on both sides and the writing was in English.

Barrows asked Scully to stop to see what was inside once of the cartons. "Ok! But I will stay behind you while you open the carton up." She claims with holding onto her weapon.

As Barrows goes to remove the top part of the carton. She was amazed on what was inside. "Dana, take a look at this." She tells her to look at the trays of all types of Jewelry showing necklaces, bracelets and earrings.

She moves over to look at the beautiful pieces. " It's amazing Barrows. This captain must of gotten these from all over the galaxy. Lets take one of the trays for ourselves. No doubt my husband Fox is going to appreciate these jewelry pieces."

"Lets check another carton Dana." Barrows retorted with placing the tray on another carton. Talking off another carton top. This time it was only old maps of different planets in the Delta Sector. Even though the ladies had no idea where exactly the Delta sector was located.

"Damn! This is not worth nothing to us . Unless your a pilot from other solar systems." Barrows says to Dana Scully. "Come on lets head back for now to the top level." She said to the X files agent.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 Lights In The Sky

Scully was hearing a strange noise coming from the other side of the cartons. Even though Barrows didn't hear a thing. She looked at Scully to ask on what was wrong with her.

"I don't really know Barrows. But I was sure I heard someone crying of sorts from the cartons on the other side of the room. If this is the case Dana. Lets go over and check it out right now. Since we both have weapons in case we are attacked." Barrows says to Scully with a look on her face telling her she didn't like that aspect of her statement.

Holding onto there weapons. They started to walk cautiously over to the other side for where Scully heard the crying. "You heard that Barrows? I have a feeling the captain has been harboring illegal children or older grown ups."

"I hope not! Mulder is not able to change course depending on what planet and solar system it's from." Barrows said with trying to keep herself calmed.

Moving over to the large container. Scully goes to pull up the top of the container to see a young female girl tied up inside with a air masked and a tube feeding her as well. "OMG Barrows. I just don't believe it. That bastard of a captain has been kidnapping young children. We need to find out this vessel has a medical center for injuries." It was at this time that Scully had to activate the computer system to find out the information. Moving over to the wall terminal she asked the following question. "Computer do you happened to know of the HeartLand has a medical section to take care of injuries?"

Computer voice. "Affirmative! The medical center is on level 12 section two. Do you need to have it activated in order for the both of use it?" The computer asked even though it wasn't sensing the young girl as well.

"Yes, please activate the medical center. But computer, don't you sense the young girl that Barrows is holding in her arms?" Scully asked the question to the ship's computer system.

"Negative Dana Scully! " The computer tells Scully and Barrows.

"Come on lets get to the medical center to take care of the girl. While we are there, you will need to speak with Mulder over the intercom."

"Sure enough Barrows."  



	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 Lights In The Sky

Taking the turbo elevator to the level of the medical section. Scully was carrying the young children in her arms. She was angry inside that this child had to succumb of being abused. She was beginning to wonder just how many more children were taken from other planets.

Barrows had to ask Scully on whether she was all right carrying the young girl in her arms. "I am fine Judith. We will be arriving soon onto the level the computer had told us." Dana said with a heart felt smile on her face.

The turbo started to slow down with the three of them inside. Once the door opened. The entire level of the medical center was lit up for the three of them to see clearly.

There was all types of medical equipment for the ladies to use on the young girl. There was a medical bed with a scanner over head to check a patient from head to toe. Dana Scully having knowledge of this type of equipment. She placed the young girl onto the bed while strapping her in without falling off.

The poor girl was so scared that Barrows was talking to her to not be scared any longer. Scully asked her on what her name was and where she was from. While switching on the scanner with a computer screen to give her the information that was needed on her condition.

"My name is T' elle, I am from the planet Gotham in the Delta sector. Eight others of my friends are down below on level seven. I hope! In a low tone with her words. "My friends are still alive. What is your names?" She asked Scully and Barrows.

Scully was able to tell T' elle there names along with the rest of the group in the command center. "Barrows, see if your able to use the intercom to call Mulder and tell him what we found and where we are now."

"Will do Scully!" She states with moving over to the side wall intercom. Pushing the button on the intercom. She was able to make contact with Agent Mulder. He was rather surprised that the intercom was working at all.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 Lights In The Sky

Just after Barrows spoke with Fox Mulder. He had decided to place the HeartLand on auto pilot for the duration. While he headed with two of the Lone Gunmen and A.D.  
Walter Skinner. No way in hell was he going be alone in the Command Center . While everyone else were down in the medical center.

With him having to heard about the child. It was amazing that other life forms might be lurking about besides the children. Taking out his weapon from his black coat hanging over the seat.

He then left the center to take the turbo down to the level housing the medical center. It was taking some time for the turbo to finally arrive. It was when the door open to the level with him seeing the section. Walking out and the bright lights from the ceiling. He needed to cover his eyes from the brightness of the lights above.

Walking some fifty feet. He had to enter into a section that said medical bay. HeartLand personnel only. He had to laugh at the sign. Since there was no crew around to even take care of any patients right now.

Skinner walked through the door to hear voices coming from another section. Again he had to try this again with walking in finally.

This time he found Scully, Barrows and a young girl around 12 years old laying down on a scanner bed with a device over head having to be checking the patient out.

"T' elle, please try to relax while we find out about your anatomy and any injuries that you might of gotten with being inside the container." Scully says while looking at the computer print.

"What does the computer say Dana?" Barrows having to be very curious as to how the little girl is doing.

"Other than a few brusies and a totally different organs. It would seem this female is doing well in spite the fact she was kidnapped."

It was at this time that both ladies noticed A.D. Skinner watching the scene from the entrance of the medical bay. "Hey! Where is Mulder?" He asked with curiosity with the question.

"Mulder went down to the lower level to look for the other children Skinner. Hopefully we will have a better picture on what exactly is going on with them." Scully tells him the information on the other children.

They just now needed to wait and see how Mulder does with finding them in the lower level.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 **Lights In The Sky**

Fox Mulder had his crow bar that he was able to find among the tools that was left in the

corner of the lower level for where T' elle was found by Scully and Barrows.

The lighting wasn't all that great in this section of the vessel. As he continued on to look with

opening the different cartons both small and large. He was shaking his head every time he opened

a carton to find different type of merchandise ranging from clothing to dishes. So far no human children had been found on this level.

Mulder continued to move along towards the back part of the vessel. There was a doorway leading into

another area. Hopefully he will be able to find something this time around. He walked through the metal double door into darkness. Mulder taking out his mini flash light from his pant pocket. Turning it on, he was able to at least see some what better inside.

He found several cartons that needed to be opened with the crow bar. Taking his time. Mulder took off the top part of the carton to find three humanoid children inside dead. It looked like they had been dead at least a week with the decay starting of the bodies.

He wasn't able to breath coming from the smell. He reclose the carton to open another...

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

 _ **An hour later...**_

 _Fox Mulder came back up to the command center level totally pissed off with what he had found_

 _in the lowest levels._

 _Scully turned around to face him with a look of disgust on his face. "What happened down their Mulder?" She_ _asked with concern in her tone._

 _"Their all dead Scully! Every single one of the children I found had been dead at least a week." He went into Scully_ _arms with tears rolling down his face..._


	57. Chapter 57

Lights In The Sky

Chapter 57th

Fox Mulder needed to take a break from what has happened the past hour. Scully was able to take him to their living quarters on the HeartLand on the second level. Since the HeartLand currently was on autopilot. Mulder would be woken by the computer from his sleep. On whether or not there was an issue with it's course.

Even though Barrows, Henry and Fisher were sitting inside the command center keeping an eye on the course. Since Scully had called to let them know on what had happened with finding the children's bodies on the lower level.

"It's just too bad about those children. I am wondering on whether or not there was more dead bodies on that level or any others." Fisher tells his friends. "Maybe we should go take a look further. While Barrows, you will be staying here keeping an eye on our course."

"Fine! Just don't come back with more horror stories gentlemen. Not get going before I change my mind with coming along." Barrows says with slight smirk on her face.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile...

T' elle was having a hard time trying to sleep in her room with staying with Fox Mulder and Dana Scully.

While Mulder was sleeping. Scully went to keep comfort for the little girl in the joining bedroom. She was crying with having a very bad nightmare. She decided to get into bed with the little girl to comfort her. She didn't say a word, other than the fact with being with her did help a great deal.


	58. Chapter 58

Lights In The Sky

Chapter 58

Scully and T'elle were staying comfy in bed. Scully having woken a few times during the night. She was able to feel T' elle's body language, including telling her that she was safe with Scully.

Fox Mulder had come inside the room very softly to check on Scully and the little girl. Only Scully was awake, but with being extremely tired from the entire incident with the deaths of the children. This hurt worst than at one time of losing William years ago to the De Vamp Camp's on the farm.

Mulder walked out of the room to go lay down himself. While the Lone Gunmen no doubt will be exploring the lower levels to look for further survivors. Leaving Walter Skinner alone.

Barrows, Henry and Fisher took the turbo elevator to the next to the last level to check it out.

They had no idea on whether this particular was breathable. So the three of them found the air masks in the command center before leaving to explore.

The turbo elevator started to slow on down. Telling them to be ready to enter the level. No had no idea what was going to be found at all with the three Lone Gunmen. The door opened onto the level for where the lighting was really well to see. Even though the air was some what musty to breath. So they decided to stay with the air masks.

Walking out of the elevator. Right away the three of them started to open up the cartons. Only to find the same type of merchandise taken from different planets and vessels throughout it's travels.

Working for almost two hours of finding the same old crap. They decided to stop for now in order to get some rest with having to check the destination of the HeartLand before going to eat and sleep.


	59. Chapter 59

Lights In The Sky

Chapter 59th

A little later on with waking up. She was a little sore with sleeping with T' elle. She needed to lay down in the other room with Mulder. But she would leave the door ajar in order to hear on whether she starts to cry out or not.

However knowing Fox Mulder, we would be interested in other activities like with sex. No way in hell was she interested. Especially after what had happened with finding those children in the containers.

She was able to move slowly out of the queen size bed. While leaving T' elle under the blankets to sleep further and her emotional state.

Moving into the other bedroom for which was odd to see this on the type of vessel like the HeartLand. It would seem at one time there used to be families alive and living on this level.

She sees Fox Mulder under the blankets. She is not able to tell on whether he has taken all of his clothing off.

Meaning his under wear. Since everything has been thrown into a pile on the chair. She goes to take off her robe with just her night gown. She sneaks in without having to waked him at all. Usually most of the time he is a very light sleeper.

She moves in very close to him with placing her arm over him near his groin. She places the last part of the blanket over her body before falling asleep once again...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Lone Gunmen having gone back to the control center. There was nothing to report with Walter Skinner sound asleep in the back. Since he didn't bother going to his quarters.

Meanwhile they were checking the destination they were heading. They were still on autopilot without the computer shutting down. Since nothing was happening at the moment. They had thought it was best to head for their quarters to try and sleep a little.


	60. Chapter 60

Lights In The Sky

Chapter 60

Somewhere down below the HeartLand. The alarms were going off with a intruder around on deck 12. All of a sudden Skinner, Lone Gunmen and Mulder with Scully staying to watch T' elle.

Skinner went into the other compartment to meet up with his friends. He didn't know what the hell was going on. Accept for the fact their was some kind of intruder down below.

"What the hell could be down below accept the dead children in the containers?" Mulder quoted with placing on his shirt, even though he had the chance to put on his pants.

"Good question Mulder!" Fisher stated with his words to a worried F.B.I. agent.

"All of us need to go down to deck 12 and check it out." Mulder says.

"I will stay up here in the Command Center unless something changes with the Heartland's destination." Skinner told them since he's not the courageous type to go looking for aliens.

"Lets go than everyone. I am all of a sudden ready for action." Barrows exclaim with her body language ready to go.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Taking what ever weapons that was available. Mulder and the three Gunmen(including the female Barrows)walked into the turbo elevator to head on down.

It started to move quickly. While Fox Mulder had to hold on tightly since he always hated going fast inside. While his stomach felt like it was going else where.

However he was glad it only last a moment or two before stopping on deck 12. Since they also grabbed the air masks just in case the air was crusty.

"All right we need to be staying together no matter what. We won't know what is down here in the first place." Mulder said with moving out to test the air. "It's good! We won't be needing the air masks for now."

The four of them started to check out the deck...


	61. Chapter 61

Lights In The Sky

Chapter 61th

Even though the air was good to breath. They decided to still leave on the masks in case of other issues.

Mulder stayed ahead of the three Lone Gunmen carrying the laser weapons that was found in the compartment of the Command Center.

Mulder asked them to check the containers over in the corner. While he check those on the side of him. Taking in a deep breath before he took ff the top of the first container off and found it empty as with the five others.

At this time...

Fox Mulder didn't know what to think. Until he was called over to Barrows and the two other Lone Gunmen.

"Take a look Mulder. " Barrows says to him with tears falling down her face.

He goes to look inside only to be saddened by what he found. "I just can't believe this that those children have been killed and for what ever reason. We need to find out why with having the military interrogate the captain of the HeartLand.

Henry and Fisher continued to check further in the back. When he heard a whimpering noise. Hollering out towards Mulder. "Over here Mulder!" Fisher announced with pointing down to the little girl still alive and with tape over her mouth and wearing some type of suit to protect her from the lack of air.

"I just don't get it Mulder!" Fisher said with anger in his tone as he tries with help from the agent to lift up the little girl out of the container.

Mulder had to be careful with taking the tape of her mouth and asking her name before going into other questions.

"Missy my name is. Thirsty any water around?" She asked the three men and Barrows coming over to take hold of her.

"We will bring you to the medical section for where you will have plenty of water and food. Is this all right with you?"

She asked with a smile while Missy placed her head onto Barrows shoulder. She shook her head in agreement. Mulder told her and Henry to take them up to the medical section. While himself and Fisher continues to look inside the rest of the containers.


	62. Chapter 62

Lights In The Sky

Chapter 62nd

Holding onto Missy was a chore. She had placed all of her weight on the three carrying her. She had to be at least 12 years old to be abused like this by the Captain of the Heartland.

They were able to move her into the turbo elevator. While telling the computer which level.

She was holding onto the two men and a woman inside having to be really scared. Mulder had to tell her to please take it easy right now. "Your safe and sound with those that care a great deal."

"Me, scared!" She tells them inside the elevator that was slowing down to stop finally on the medical level.

All of the lights on the level were still bright for everyone to see.

Bringing in Missy and placing her on the scanner bed. Mulder asked the computer to give an account of the little girl's medical condition.

"Barrows check with the intercom on whether or not your able to contact Fisher down below. Someone needs up into the Command Center to check on our destination." Mulder asked while hearing the read out of the computer on Missy.

"All right Mulder, I will try. It sounds like the little girl has malnutrition, low blood pressure and a number of issues that can be solved with food and water. Along with a booster shot to help with her immune system."

"Were you a nurse once before joining the Lone Gunmen?" Mulder had to asked with his curiosity being with the X-Files department..

"Actually I was for five years after I had gotten tired of the bs in the hospital and the long hours with out getting properly paid. Mulder, Missy is going to be fine as long as she is being taken care of the right way." She responded with heartfelt emotion.

Afterwards she tried to call Fisher. She didn't have a problem with calling for him. He was on the way up to the medical section.

"Fisher did you find anything at all?" She asked quietly having turned around. Missy had fallen asleep after Mulder was able to take the typo spray with the computer telling him how to set it to the proper settings.

"Just more bodies Barrows, I wasn't able to take it any longer with seeing those faces of the little boys and girls." He states with tears falling down his cheeks.


	63. Chapter 63

Lights In the Sky

Chapter 63rd

Scully asked Fisher to lay down onto the scanner bed to make sure he was

all right. He complexion was pale as a ghost at this point.

He walked over to the scanner bed and with Barrows help to have her associate

placed onto the bed.

Mulder and Skinner stayed back as with Henry watching the scanner start to work from

head to toe. While Barrows will be asking the computer about the health condition of her

partner.

"It's going to take a few moments before it's done." Scully said to the group watching. Even

though Fisher's color was coming back to his face. "It looks like he is fine, just a little bit of a

shock with seeing those bodies down below."

"Wait a minute Scully. Look at the monitor there seems to be some toxin in his blood stream. I

will need to ask the computer on what to do." She says with switching on the computer system.

 _ **"Ready, how can I help you?" The computer asked the question.**_

"Computer what is wrong with the patient Fisher?" Barrows asked with looking up at the monitor

to show the toxin in his blood stream.

 _ **"It's an air borne toxic it can be solved with a metabolic shot using the hypo spray of 20 cc's**_ _ **into the patient's arm. Patient Fisher will be just fine afterwards."**_

"Thank you computer. I will set up the hypo spray to give to the patient." Barrows replied with asking

Dana Scully to bring it over and turning it to the correct settings before Barrows presses the _hypo_

against his arm. "It should only take a few moments to work with feeling a slight flush to Fisher's

face."


	64. Chapter 64

Lights In The Sky

Chapter 64th

After a few moments with giving the shot into his arm. Fisher was beginning to feel better. While the computer was giving the information to Dana Scully about his overall condition.

"Thank you, computer for helping us. Are you able to give us an update on whether this vessel has any further children down below either alive or dead?" Scully asked with a broken heart from what she and the others had seen already.

"AFFIRMATIVE! Dana Scully. Level 12, area 13 will be what your looking for. From what I understand the captain had placed a number of items into breathing containers with enough food and water to last a few months."

"When did the Captain do all this before we all arrived computer?" Scully asked with looking at Mulder and the others to start moving down below. "I suggest all of you place on protection suits in case of an airborne contagion."

But in the meantime...

The computer answered Scully's question. "Five weeks Dana Scully."

"Computer shut down until further notice." Scully responded with watching Mulder, Skinner, Henry and Barrows started to leave the sickbay section with wearing the suits to protect them.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Taking some time to reach level 12 area 13. The turbo elevator head inward the middle of the vessel. While Mulder wasn't liking the idea with being inside the speeding turbo for a while to upset his stomach, as with Barrows as well.

FINALLY...

The entire group inside were able to move out with leaving the elevator in place until they were done checking the level.

The lighting inside was completely bright in order to see the different containers. They had to check each one to find six of them empty, while the others had four living females in different physical shapes with being inside. Otherwise the rest of the eight boys had died from complete shock.

They had to carry each of the little girls to the turbo elevator. And get them to the sickbay unit in order to be checked out.


	65. Chapter 65

Lights in the Sky

Chapter 65th

"What the hell is going on here?" Scully cried out with seeing the four little girls being carried into the sick bay section.

Mulder was the first to say something to her. "We found them down below in the special breathing containers. While we found the males dead for at least a few weeks Dana."

"Barrows come and help me out to get them all on the scanning beds. Have they say any type of words Mulder?" She asked with great concern. "It's probably some type of shock to have them acting this way."

Barrows and Fisher were able to help with getting the four little girls prepared on the scanning tables. "Don't be scared." Barrows said with turning on the over head device to take a look at there bodies for any type of damage.

Fisher did the same as with Scully turning the rest of the devices on with the girls crying out with fright.

After a few moments of looking at the vitals on them. They were suffering with malnutrition for the most part a few other items that can easily be corrected. Otherwise it was mostly shock with all four of them having been in those containers a while.

"What are we going to do with them Mulder?" Scully asked with turning off the devices while Fisher and Barrows were upset at seeing this abuse of these females.

"For the moment I have no idea until we come in contact with the proper authorities and turn them over for where they will be taken care of."

"Lets hope so Mulder!" Fisher replied with anger in his tone.

"But for now the girls need to sleep here with the cots in the other section. Would anyone like to volunteer with watching over them?" She asked with seeing Fisher and Barrows agreeing to the idea of watching them for the night.


	66. Chapter 66

Lights In The Sky

FINALE

Chapter 66th

After finding the girls and another search later on. There was nothing more to do but head on home and turn the vessel over to the military.

While the five females had been placed into a children's ward at the local Washington, D.C.  
hospital after the military had checked out the vessel on the ground after landing.

Medical doctors and therapists would be taking care of them until they are processed through the U.S. government.

Dana Scully even mention to her husband Fox that she was interested in taking care of Eve a young blonde girl age 12. He would have to check into with the doctors on whether Eve would be all right with staying with Scully and Mulder.

"I don't see why not Doctor Scully. Eve has taken a liking to you and your husband. And besides her family is dead. I had found this out during one of the many therapy sessions with her." Doctor Bond had she D.C. children's ward of the hospital.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two weeks later...

Fox Mulder parked the vehicle on the grass near the house that he and Scully having been living in. Eve moved out of the front seat sitting next to Mulder.

"We are here Eve. Dinner is almost ready. I will show you to your room so that your able to change. Unless you like to take a shower?" He asked as a father hen already. In spite the fact Scully is going to be having another child.

"Mulder I will take a shower first. Thank you for your kind gesture. " Eve said with moving inside the front entrance.

And that is where she stayed until she turned 18th to pursue a career in medicine just like Dana Scully.

THE END


End file.
